1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for cell selection of a narrowband terminal and an apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A next system of an LTE-A has considered to configure a user equipment at a low cost/low specification mainly focused on data communication such as metering of a gauge meter, measurement of a water level, utilization of a monitoring camera, inventory report of a vending machine, and the like. Such a user equipment is referred to as a ‘Machine Type Communication (MTC) device’ for the purpose of convenience. In the MTC, a transmission size of data is small and data are sometimes transmitted/received. Accordingly, it is preferable to reduce a cost of the device and battery consumption using characteristics of the MTC. For example, a narrow operation frequency bandwidth may be configured in order to reduce complexity of a radio frequency (RF) unit in the MTC device.
Cell search and selection process in an LTE system and an LTE-A system are performed on the basis of Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS)/Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS) and random access. Existing cell search and selection process defined in the LTE system and the LTE-A system are performed based on a normal terminal. There is a need to newly define cell search and selection process of an MTC device which is expected to be operated at a relatively narrow band as compared with that of an existing terminal.